baltumanfandomcom-20200214-history
Races
Aswang: These are Philippine shapeshifting monsters that prey on small towns and villages for human blood and flesh. They have proboscis-like tongues and have their feet pointed backwards. During the day, they act as any normal human would. But during the night, they shapeshift into animals to better hunt their prey. *Angels are a semi-divine being that serve as messengers for Yahweh, as well as warriors and protectors of worshippers. The initial form of angels were of terror to behold, but they have since been made to appear human-like with large wings, halos and flowing gowns. *Dragons are a race of beings born from the primordial Khaos. They are split into various different sub-types. The most basic forms of dragons are Eastern Dragons who appear as flying serpents with varying limbs, while Western Dragons are those with six sets of limbs including wings, feet and arms. **Basilisks are monsters who have been born as a hybrid between a dragon and a bird. Although they are small with the height of 6-12 inches longs, they are capable of inducing paralyzes in victims with their potent venom. They make their lair by projecting their venom in an aerosol form to spread death in the local flora. **Hydras Born from the original hydra, they are a race of draconic creatures that possess free heads (original hydra having six). **Wyrms are dragon sub-type that does not possess any limbs but retain enough draconic features. **Drakes are a sub-type of dragon that appears similar but does not possess any wings. **Wyverns are a sub-type of dragon that only has four limbs: two legs and two limbs that are joint together to form both wings and arms. *Banshees are the spirits of women unjustly murdered. They warn those who face an impending death at the hands of those that had slain them. Once their killer is dead, the banshee can move on. *Berserkers are viking warriors who gained the ability of "melding" their minds with the spirits of animals, given to them by the cult they worshipped. Despite their infamy, they are known for their connection to the gods, self-control and training. **Svinfylking (Boar Warriors) - Freyr and Freyja **Ulfheonar (Wolf Warriors) - Odin *Chimaera is a Greek monster that possessed the tale of a serpent's head, the general body of a female lion, a goats head with horns and its beard. They massacre villages with no remorse and a gentle glee. It is associated with lava. Originally the child of Typhon and Echidna before it was resurrected and turned into an entire race. *Centaurs are half-man and half-horse. Typically found in isolated wilderness, they are an unruly lot that enjoy the savage lifestyle. As they do not partake in farming themselves, they raid nearby villages or simply hunt for meat. They were born from King Ixion of Lapiths and Nephele, a doppelganger of Hera conjured by Zeus. While King Ixion was punished, Nephele escaped and gave birth. *Cyclops are a lawless race of giants that were born from the titans after the decree that no more titans would be born. They are a destructive people that do not care for civilization and those who live in it, preferring their more crude life. They have block-shaped heads with a single eye in the centre of their forehead, above the nose. Many of their kind has been employed by the gods to make great works for them due to their strength, and sometimes unleashed upon an enemy. *Daemons are semi-divine spirits created from the soul of noble humans to act as go-between for the gods and mortals. They were created when Cronus as the "Golden Daemons" and placed them within positions of power to ensure human corruption did not spread. When Zeus took over the throne, the "Silver Daemones" replaced the Golden. While they still have some influence, they have less authority over men. *Dryads are a form of nature spirits that have since taken on a symbiotic bond with a certain tree, one that they help nurture for the entirety of their lives. They are considered a member of the nymph family. *Elf are a race of beings that were created from the rebirth of the human dead after they made a deal with Freyja and Freyr to do so. They have since made their home within the realm of Alfheim, a world connected to the Norse Nine Worlds. *Faery are the remains of an ancient tribe of gods that forsook their divinity and were transformed into a new race of beings. They are led by Oberon, the only remaining faery who remembers their former lives. *Faun are a race of creatures that are members of Bacchus' entourage as he wanders the world creating parties wherever he goes. They are attracted to the greatest of parties so should they ever become lost, it is inevitable they will reunite with their god. *Gigantes are a race of giants born from the blood of Cronus and Uranus when the former cut off the genitalia of Uranus, his father. Siblings to the Furies (Erinyes) and the Meliai (tree nymphs), they were the only ones to challenge the Olympian gods and incite a war between the two groups. With the theft of Helios' cattle by Alcyoneus, the war between the two began. Thracians are believed to be born from the ashes of the gigantes. **Alcyoneus: Killed by the mortal Heracles with the help of Athena. He was driven from the shore by Heracles as prophecy told he would not die as long as he was connected with the earth. **Antaeus: Fathered by Poseidon and Gaia, the latter having granted him invincibility as long as he touched the earth. Beforehand, he used the skulls of mortals to build a temple to honour Poseidon. He was killed by Heracles after telling him his secret and was pulled up from the ground and crushed. **Enceladus: Killed by Athena equipped with a gorgon shield near Sicily. He used trees as throwing objects at Athena while Dionysus fought with fire that burnt the giant, Zeus with his thunderbolts that staggered and befell him, and killed when Athena buried him under Mount Etna. **Mimas: Battled Hephaestus who fought with molten missiles, Aphrodite who fought with shield and spear, and defeated by Zeus who killed him with his thunderbolts that turned him into ash. **Polybotes: He was chased into the sea by Poseidon and Athena, while Zeus throw thunderbolts at the giant. Poseidon dropped the island of Cos on top of the giant. **Eurymedon, King of the Gigantes: Led his people against the gods. He was defeated when Zeus made him fall in love with Hera and killed when he was attacked by his thunderbolts and finished off by the Bow of Apollo wielded by Heracles. **Periboia: Married to Poseidon. *Gorgons are a race of beings that originate from the sisters Sthenno, Euryale, and Medusa. They were born to Ceto, Goddess of Sea Monsters and Phorycs, Primordial Sea God. Their other non-gorgons sisters were Scylla and Echidna. Medusa's children were Pegasus and Chrysador. After the death of their sister, Sthenno and Euryale gave birth to the race of gorgons to hopefully find payback against her murderer, eventually succeeding. As a demigod race, they possess great strength, potent venom that can be turned into a mist that paralyzes their victims. *Ghouls are a race of monsters that eat fresh meat from the bodies of their victims, but willing to eat the bodies of the dead. The bite of a ghoul turns their target into a carrier for a virus that instills apathy into those around them, allowing the ghoul to consume the victims. *Griffins are a hybrid between eagles and lions. They were bred for guarding the great temples of the gods, but would eventually spread across Egypt, Iran, India, Syria, and much of Europe. *Gnomes are small earth elementals that resided underground and gathered rare minerals for their personal stashes. Soon, they began to trade with other races for finished goods. *Harpy are a race of beings created by Zeus and Iris, Goddess of Rainbows, is their leader. They are sent by Zeus to punish the wicked and to drag them to the pits of Tartarus where they will face divine punishment. In their true form they resemble beautiful woman, but when on a mission that appear as hideous bird-like hags. *Ifrits are a race of Jinn who dwell within a dark realm of their own creation. They are fire elementals whose true form is a burnt humanoid with ashen skin and flames protruding from crevices. *Incubus are male race of creatures that feed off the sexual energy of human woman. They are the male counterparts to the succubus. They can only reproduce with a human female when they accept them with full knowledge of what they and with a clear mind. *Kitsune are Japanese fox spirits that are immortal. Every hundred eyes, they grow an additional tail that also increases their own magic powers. As they grow with age, their fur colour changes from red, gold, then to white once they reach 900 years. *Marids are powerful types of Jinns and water elementals. They sometimes grant three wishes if the asker manages to best them in combat and capture them, a rare task, even for heroic demigods *Vetala are a vampiric race of Jinn that possess the corpses that allow them to interact with the human population. They are a psychic race that can read the minds of their targets. *Lamia was originally the name for a woman who was transformed by Hera after having an extended affair with Zeus that produced several offspring. She is the daughter of Poseidon and Ceto and Hectate, Goddess of Sorcery. She was cursed to feeding on the flesh of humans, but prefers children. Her daughter, Skylla and Herophile Sibyl was turned into a six-headed sea monster and a dreaded oracle. Eventually, the race of Lamia were born that resembled their original with the lower body of a serpent and the upper half of a human female that feasts on human flesh. *Leprechauns were created by tricksters to play tricks on the local humans and their fellow Celtic gods. When interacting with humans in the past, they took on an appearance of short beings, but have since begun to pass for normal humans. *Manticores are a monsters born from the lands of India that possess a scorpion tail, head and torso of a lion and bat-like wings. They are a race of cunning monsters known for a nearly insatiable appetite that commonly utilizes tactics in their hunts. Their numbers would spread after Apollo had slain Python and took several specimens with him back to Mount Olympus. *Naiads are a type of Sea Nymphs that are beautiful to behold to any mortal. When in the water, they possess fish tails, but human legs when walking on land. They are the attendants of Poseidon. They are a helpful race that assist humans whenever possible. *Sirens are a creature that appear as beautiful woman fro the waist up, but can sprout bat-like wings that allow them to fly and use their fish tails to swim quickly. They use their songs to force ships to crash so those onboard will be killed. They are born from the Sea Nymphs that have forsaken Poseidon. *Minotaurs is a race of monster than originate from the first of their kind. From the blood of the original minotaur, sprout several more who fled from the labyrinth and quickly produced more offspring. *Nephilim are the offspring between an angel and a human. Compared to humans, their strength far surpasses mortals. As per their angelic origin, many took it upon themselves to hunt down more dangerous creatures that roamed the world and keeping the peace between other races. *Nix are a race of River spirits that reside in England, Germany, and Scandinavia. They appear as wild but elegant creatures that can draw others with their beautiful songs that calm those that hear it. They can shapeshift between humans, birds and horses. *Muses are a group of demigods who inspire humans with their powers to create great works of art, scientific feats, or literature. *Ogres are the children of the Roman God of the Underworld, Orcus. They are large and hairy creatures that take pleasure in destroying villages and devouring human flesh. They are exceedingly tall and stout, giving them inhuman strength that allows them to overpower all but the strongest of foes. *Rakshasa are Indian demons who were banished by Vishnu after being created by Brahma and live with humans on Earth. Tall and possessing curved fangs, they eat the flesh of humans and have a love for the bloodlust of combat along with their usage in magic which make them powerful foes. During the night, their strength and magic increases. *Although they have a similar origin as their faun counterparts, the satyr are more wild and primal than them. If they are not in the service of Dionysus, they can often be found within their wandering tribes terrorizing humans. *Succubus are female race of creatures that feed off the sexual energy of human men. They are the female counterpart to the Incubus. They are only capable of reproducing with humans who have accepted who they are with a clear mind. *Tengu are a race of half-men, and half-bird that hails from Ancient Japan. Like humans, they possessed the innate ability of choosing their own path in life, determining whether or not they would do evil or good. They have powerful magic and can shapeshift into other humans to trick others. *Werewolf are a race of half-man and half-wolf, but is incapable of changing their shape despite popular opinion. They were born from King Lycaon who was turned into a wolf by Zeus for attempting to feed his son to the god to test his power of all-knowing. *Wendigo are humans who have been transformed due to their inner desire for human flesh that would eventually overpower them. Humans who interact with one will be given the same desire and will eventually succumb to the hunger that took them, creating a new wendigo. *Vampires are a race of creatures that descend from Ambrogio, the first vampire. Apollo, after Ambrogio had proposed to Selena the Oracle of the temple, cursed him to be burnt by sunlight. He was cursed by Artemis to be burned by silver for the theft of one of her arrows at the behest of Hades, but the goddess soon took pity when she gave him superhuman strength, fangs and immortality. Ambrogio used blood of beasts to write poems to his love. After she escaped from Apollo's temple and reunited with him, Artemis told him to drink her blood and kill her, turning her spirit immortal so they may be together. The combined blood of Selena and Ambrogio can be used to turn humans into a vampire. *Einherjar are the warriors of Odin and Valhalla who have died honourable deaths in combat. They are a fearsome group of warriors who would fight alongside the gods come Ragnarok. In Valhalla, they fight each other in combat that is to only end when the time for feasting begins. They are chosen after death by Odin and taken to Valhalla by the battle maidens known as the Valkyries. *Valkyries are powerful warriors within Asgard's army that were chosen by Odin as mortal woman and given powerful abilities. They are tasked with collecting the warriors who would become einherjar. While considered demigods, the Valkyries still had the failings of romantic entrancement with jealousy, bloodlust and enjoying the fight too much.